


La ultima esperanza del fuego.

by ChelitoD



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Jet (Avatar), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Jet (Avatar) Lives, M/M, Omega Zuko (Avatar)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelitoD/pseuds/ChelitoD
Summary: Han pasado 4 años desde que el avaar aang logro despertar del hielo, y solo unos cuantos meses para tener la oportunidad de acabar la guerra con la llegada del cometa zosin. sin embargo aun no logra dominar el fuego, y al parecer el unico que peude ayudarlo esta en una isla escondida en medio del mar.quien diria que el maestro que lo prepararia seria el ex principe zuko, maestro fuego, al parecer emaprejado y muy muy embarzado.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Jet & Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Han pasado 4 años desde que aang desperto del hielo, aang ha pasado mas tiempo del que le gustaria aprendiendo y perfeccionandose con los elemntos, por lo que los personajes tienen entre 16 - 20 años.   
> Un aang mas adolescente se debe enfrentar al señor del fuego, se me hace un maestro mas prodigioso.
> 
> Espero les guste, me ha gustado mucho esta apreja, auqnue se que no interactuan mucho, se me hace que se puede lograr una dinamica interesante.

El general Iroh recordaba el dolor de perder a su hijo Lu-ten, y recordaba aún más el dolor de estar todos los días acompañando a su amado sobrino sin un rumbo para su vida, el verlo perdido a pesar de estar frente a sus ojos. Sin embargo, no pudo compararse al dolor que sintió al enterarse de la muerte de quizás el último familiar amado… Fue indescriptible, una agonía en vida que por un momento pensó en acabar, pero no sería honorable en el nombre de Zuko, no. 

  


Así que vivió para ayudar a detener esta guerra sin sentido, vivió para mantener el honor de la nación del fuego, vivió para mantener el recuerdo de su amado sobrino. 

  


El príncipe Zuko. 

  


La guerra lamentablemente aún no ha acabado, quedan unos meses para que el cometa sozin cruce por los cielos nuevamente, y el avatar aún no ha logrado manejar el elemento fuego y no lo culpa después de ver que tan volátil puede ser y que tan difícil de manejar, además que parece el caprichoso destino no ha querido que algún maestro fuego, como el o Jeong Jeong, enseñe al avatar, ya que sus enseñanzas no han dado fruto en todo este tiempo. 

Han logrado recuperar ba sing se y otros lugares del reino tierra con la ayuda del loto blanco, pero si bien el la nación del fuego a quedado débil no pueden permitir que su hermano siga esparciendo el mal por el mundo junto a su sobrina. 

  


Iroh suspiro con pesar, tomando una taza de té en el refugio con el loto blanco que cada vez tenía más aliados de todas las naciones, alfas, betas, omegas valientes que ayudan a esta lucha que aprecia eterna. 

  


-General - llamó uno de sus reclutas más jóvenes, Haru si no mal recordaba, un beta con grandes habilidades 

-Adelante por favor - dijo con una sonrisa cansada el alfa, dejando el humeante té en la mesa que usaba de escritorio en el campamento. 

-Se lo agradezco, pero esto ha llegado para usted, estaba escrito en código. - Haru sacó un pergamino de sus ropas y se lo entregó a Iroh que empezó a leer con detenimiento.- mis hombres y yo lo desencriptamos y después de asegurarnos su veracidad se lo trajimos a usted. - el chico dijo todo esto bajo una reverencia, solo para que al levantar la mirada se encontrará a Iroh con el rostro serio. 

-hay escrito en limón - una pequeña llama surgió de su mano y leyó el pergamino- hay refugiados que piden asilo y hay omegas que necesitan atención médica. - Iroh se levantó y una corazonada causó un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.- llama al avatar. 

el beta del reino tierra se retiró con una reverencia, dejando a iroh con sus pensamientos. 

“será posible….?”

  


_______________________________

  


Aang suspiro, preparando a appa para poder acercarse lo suficiente a la isla desde el barco del loto blanco. al parecer la entrada era por una cueva bastante pequeña para un barco, lo mejor seria ir con Appa. Esperaba que la carta no fuera falsa, es decir, confiaba en iroh, pero ya han pasado 4 años desde que despertó del hielo, y desde ese día sin importar el maestro, no ha logrado hacer fuego control, y sin los 4 elementos dominados no podrá ganar esta maldita guerra. 

  


-¿Donde rayos permanecieron ocultos durante tanto tiempo? Bajo una roca?! - grito Sokka desde su asiento sobre el bisonte volador, preparado para arribar del barco, los años habían ayudado a que se notara mas esculpido su cuerpo, le creciera vello facial y aumentara su masa, lamentablemente sus lloriqueos parecen también haber aumentado. 

-Bueno después de rebotar por todas las naciones y con el peligro de cruzarse con maestros fuego, no los culpo - respondió Toph cruzada de brazos tras la cabeza mientras jugaba con el metal que formaba parte de su armadura, los maestros tierra más prodigios se volvían discípulos de su mejorado metal control. 

-que triste debe ser tener una esperanza en una nación y que esta no te reciba - dijo katara con un gesto triste mientras se acomodaba junto a su hermano. ya listo a partir. 

-bueno, ahora podremos ayudarlos. ¡appa! ¡yip yip   
  


El gran bisonte se aproximó a una pequeña isla que parecía totalmente muerta, con la apariencia de un volcán inactivo que poseía un hueco en su interior, sin vegetación o vida a simple vista, lo único que lograba destacar era una gran cueva como Boca de lobo llena de estalactitas y agua. Que parecía ser solo otro espacio vacío y muerto como el resto de la isla. 

Appa se dejó caer en el agua para nadar y acercarse a la cueva. 

-Entonces debemos pasar esta… Cueva? - sokka señaló al rededor con desprecio. 

-Sip - respondió katara acercándose a la delantera para mirar junto con Aang. 

-Y dentro de esta cueva… Maloliente se refugió gente por 3 años? 

-Me alegra que lo entiendas y no tengamos que repetirlo- bromeó la alfa tierra apoyándose en el borde como si pudiera ver el agua en el que nadaba la gran bestia. Sokka hizo un gesto despectivo y miró atento al parecer la única dirección que tenían que seguir. 

llegaron a lo que parecía una burbuja dentro de la misma cueva, lo suficientemente grande para ellos, pero no lo suficiente para appa. 

-Lo siento amigo - dijo el avatar cuando todos bajaron de la bestia- tendremos que seguir solos, puedes quedarte a descansar - recibió un gruñido en respuesta, y como el maestro iré dijo, todos siguieron el camino a pie. 

-Esto me huele a trampa. 

-Deja de ser tan paranoico sokka. 

-Mi paranoia nos ha salvado de muchas situaciones, gracias hermanita. - katara rodó los ojos y entrelazo los dedos con su novio mientras este reía. El maestro aún no podía presumir un poco de vello facial como lo había hecho sokka, pero estaba más alto que su novia lo que le daba un aire de más confianza en mostrar su afecto por ella, como ahora que acercó su mano a sus labios y le besó los nudillos. 

-Alguien viene - anunció toph- pero esperen… No vienen por el suelo. Están en… El Techo? 

Justo después de decir eso, un grupo de personas en trajes negros y gruesos, junto con unas mascaras que brillaban en la oscuridad dando un aire intimidante, de cierta manera les recordaba al Espíritu azul, aterrizaron frente a ellos amenazando los con sus armas. El equipo avatar se puso en guardia para pelear. 

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que era una trampa! Pero alguien quiso escuchar al buen sokka? Noooo

-Sokka. Callate. - fue entonces que el que parecía el líder se movió hacia atrás y bajó sus raras espadas dobles con forma de… Gancho? 

-Katara? - todos miraron sorprendidos al líder que después de reconocer las voces enfundó sus armas y se quitó la máscara y la capucha. - vaya, el equipo avatar entero. 

-Jet? 

-No te moriste en el lago laogai? - la sonrisa confiada que les entregó este nuevo Jet, más alto, fuerte y seguro solo los hizo crispar. El grupo del avatar no sabía que estaba pasando pero se tranquilizaron un poco cuando Jet dio la señal de bajar armas. 

-Para tu desgracia no - respondió, haciendo una seña para que el grupo los siguiera, dejando la máscara sobre su cabeza. 

-¡oh jet! - katara no pudo evitar sonreír, y aunque por un momento quiso correr a abrazarlo se contuvo, después de todo sabía lo a veces inseguro que era el beta del aire. - ¡Me alegra tanto que estés bien!

-esto es extraño - dijo toph- en el lago mentiras sobre estar bien. 

-bueno, no estuve bien, pero pude recuperarme - una pequeña trenza que estaba sobre su hombro le hizo cosquillas, y parecía tocarla con cariño.- vamos, nos alegra ver que entendieran el mensaje. 

-Disculpa Jet, ¿pero a dónde nos llevan? - el susodicho sacó un trigo de alguna parte y lo puso en su boca, notando como la maestra agua apretaba su abrazo al brazo del maestro aire, así que estaban juntos, ya era hora. 

-Vienen por zuko no es así? - el grupo se sorprendió y abrió la boca de forma cómica.

-¡¿zuko está vivo?! - gritaron todos haciendo resonar en la cueva. jet solo seguía caminando dándoles la espalda, notando entonces la marca de mordedura en el costado de su cuello a medida que se acercaban a una fuente de luz que venía de al parecer el final de la cueva. 

-lamentamos que tuviera que fingir su muerte, aunque en realidad todos creímos por un momento que estaba muerto, creo que hasta él pensaba que estaba muerto. - empezó a relatar el líder de los freedom fighters- ya saben como es de impaciente este estúpido firebird, estuvo mucho tiempo recuperandose de sus heridas y es tan ancioso, praticamente teniamos una nueva pelea cada vez que el intentaba levantarse y salir, preocupado por no poder contactarse con su tío- el moreno se rio como si el hubiera contado un chiste- se imaginan a mi, impidiendo que alguien vaya a pelear - sacudio la cabeza revolviendo su rebelde cabello- pero gracias a dios este contacto de longshot logró dar con uno de los miembros del loto blanco y mandar la carta. 

-¿Qué? Estoy confundido - dijo sokka masajeando su cien- estás diciendo que ustedes mandaron esa carta? 

-Si - respondió Jet 

-Y sabes que zuko es un maestro fuego. 

-Si

-Y aun así estas en el mismo lugar que él? ¿Qué es? Tu prisionero o algo así? - Jet sonrió de una forma que lo hacía ver tan feliz que no dijo nada y solo siguió su camino. bocas abierta de todos los del grupo, excepto toph, lo hizo sacar una gran carcajada

-llegamos. 

  


Jet corrió una cortina de maleza dejando ver lo que era una isla llena de vida y esplendor. Una pequeña aldea con gente trabajando en sus cultivos y niños jugando. Todos no pudieron evitar ese jadeo de sorpresa al ver que la isla albergaba tal escondite en su interior. 

-Es una isla de refugiados de todas las naciones - dijo yet avanzando por el verde pasto, dirigiéndose a la aldea mientras saludaba a las personas y hacía gestos de afecto a los niños. El grupo avatar aún asombrado decidió seguirlo por las humildes casas y las personas que a pesar de tener una lesión o pérdida de extremidad le sonreían con gratitud.- al igual que el ferry de ba sing se, los refugiados se movían por mar, pero no todos los puertos estaban dispuestos a recibir más bocas de las que podían alimentar así que los dejaban a su suerte en el océano. - Katara se llevó una mano a la boca al imaginar cómo se sintió esa pobre gente desamparada a su suerte en el mar. - no siempre podemos salvarlos a todos, pero hacemos lo que podemos. - Jet sonrió con una sombra de madurez y cordura que sorprendió a la maestra agua. Sin duda esta era la mejor versión de Jet, una que estaba dispuesta a ayudar y no caer ante el odio que causó la guerra por una sola nación. Estaba alegre. Aunque algo celosa de que no hubiera sido ella el incentivo en su momento, para hacer el cambio en el hombre. Aang le apretó la mano con afecto y la omega del agua le sonrió. Estaba feliz con Aang, se alegraba que al menos Jet encontrara a alguien que lo incitara a cambiar para mejor. 

-No es mucho - dijo en cuanto llegaron a la casa rústica más alejada del resto, con un pequeño huerto- pero podemos ofrecer nuestra casa para que descansen antes de partir. 

-Jet? - escucharon que alguien llamó mientras el alfa se quitaba todo el conjunto del disfraz y lo dejaba en la entrada- la cena estará lista, te dije que no tardarás en la patrulla o… Oh - quien hablaba era nada más ni nada menos que el príncipe perdido de la nación del fuego, con el pelo lacio y negro recogido en uns media cola de caballo, con ropas del color de su nación y embarazado, muy muy embarazado. 

-Ya volvía con los demás cuando me encontré con estos forasteros. - dijo Jet bromeando mientras se acerca para rodear la cintura del maestro fuego y robarle un beso. Dejando aún más al descubierto para el equipo avatar la marca de mordida que tenía el alfa en el cuello. 

-Jet! - regaño zuko, soplando una pequeña llama al trigo en la boca de su alfa- no me beses cuando tienes esa porquería en la boca. - el hombre del reino tierra solo río y le robo otro beso. 

-Eres omega?!!! - el grito de sokka y la miraba boquiabierta del resto del grupo los sacó de su burbuja. 

-Hmm si. 

-¡¡¡¿Y estás embarazado?!!!

-Gracias por decir lo obvio, genio - respondió Jet de mala gana con un nuevo trigo en la boca y apretando a zuko a su lado. 

-Humm - el príncipe frunció el sueño nervioso al no saber cómo hablar con el grupo del avatar, mismo grupo que intentó matar miles de veces y que persiguió hasta el polo Norte. - hey, zuko aquí… - intento sonreír, pero falló al tener las miradas anonadadas del grupo sobre el c-creo que les debo una disculpa… Por… ya saben… Seguirlos e intentar matarlos y eso… Lo siento. - terminó con un leve sonrojo, desviando la mirada y sintiendo el apretón de jet para infundir seguridad a través del vínculo. 

-Es en serio?! - dijo fuerte katara con los brazos cruzados y aang poniéndose nervioso ante el temperamento de su novia- después de todo este tiempo desaparecido? ¿esperas que te aceptemos asi nada mas? sabes lo triste que ha estado el señor iroh por ti? - Jet frunció el ceño, apoyando una mano en la funda de sus espadas al sentir a su omega tensarse ante el tono de la maestra agua.- después de todo este tiempo ni siquiera fuiste capaz de enviarle un mensaje a tu tío. ayudar antes a acabar con la guerra si no fueras tan cobarde? y tu jet estás vivo? y esperas que creamos que superaste tu odio a la nación del fuego y ahora están juntos? - Jet gruño ante el tono y mostró los dientes, y como la otra omega dudaba de su vínculo con el ex príncipe de fuego.

-Tuvieron 2 años para ayudarnos a terminar la guerra, a aparecer y ayudar a tu tío con la nación del fuego y siquiera aparecer para creer que quieren ayudar.

-Sokka tiene razón.

-estamos de su lado, entiende eso no? - respondió Jet confundido con el parloteo de los hermano de la tribu del sur. Ellos no sabían que lo que su omega tenía que pasar para poder tener una oportunidad de enviarle una carta a su querido tío. de tener que pasar semanas desmayado y luego meses para recuperarse de sus heridas, que dejaran de perseguirlo y buscar un lugar seguro. las dudas que tenía sobre sí mismo y la lucha interna que tuvo que sobrepasar todo este tiempo.

-Bueno… técnicamente eso es verdad.- respondió aang interrumpiendo el regaño del beta y la omega de la tribu del sur que lo miraron con el ceño fruncido.- chicos- si bien Aang era un beta la actitud dominante que tomaba podía doblegar hasta a los más fuertes alfas.- Estamos aquí para ayudar a esta gente- entonces Aang miro al omega - me alegra que estés vivo zuko, nunca pude agradecerte por desviar lo que podías ese rayo- se inclinó de forma respetuosa ante la pareja y ambos solo pudieron parpadear algo desconcertados. 

-pero… pero el rayo te golpeó de todos modos.- zuko frunció la boca ante el recuerdo- no pude ayudar

-no lo desviaste completo, pero sí lo suficiente para no morir a manos de la princesa Azula. - la maestra agua iba a intervenir cuando la voz de toph ganó dominio. 

-Ya es suficiente.- habló la alfa ciega que se había mantenido al margen- han sido sinceros todo el tiempo, si sparky intento algo contra ustedes, ya antes de que desapareciera dejó de hacerlo, así que superenlo. - los regañó y se acercó a la pareja. - necesitamos un maestro fuego ¿entras?

-hm… ¿si?

-Excelente. Ahora, abran paso - toph empujó al par de hermanos sacándoles un par de reclamos- tengo mucha hambre y lo que huele adentro debe ser delicioso. 

Zuko sonrió, haciéndole un espacio a toph para que entrara a su humilde casa. El príncipe miró nervioso al resto haciéndoles un gesto para pasar. 

-Ya pasen de una vez, mi cachorro necesita comer y no esperaré a ustedes que se sientan dignos para entrar a mi casa - Jeth empujo a zuko dentro, mirando de reojo y con advertencia a los hermanos agua que se quedaron cruzado de brazos mirando hacia la entrada, que por supuesto él mismo construyó junto con zuko. 

-Esto sigue sin gustarme - dijo sokka, haciendo suspirar a katara que miró a su novio. 

\- ¿Qué piensas aang? - el maestro aire solo sonrió. 

\- Después de lo que pasó en el polo norte dejó de perseguirlos a pesar de que estoy seguro aún tenía motivos para hacerlo. Su cabeza tenía precio entre su propia gente y el resto de las naciones, liberó a appa en ba sing se y desvío el rayo de azula que pudo causar mi muerte. Creo que ya se ha disculpado lo suficiente no? - entonces el monje entró. Ambos hermano se miraron y sólo pudieron escuchar un "puedo tocar al bebé?" seguido de un "no" 


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empezamos a recordar un poco de la relación de zuko y jet, contado por ellos mismos.

_ Jet lo vio en el ferry, mirando hacia el agua, con los hombros tensos y el ceño fruncido. no fue solo la pose, sino la gran cicatriz que cubría casi la mitad de su rostro que lo supo, ese chico había sufrido tanto como ellos por esta guerra.  _ _   
_ _ Lee era un enigma, un misterio en toda su dureza exterior. Pero Jet sentía que si uno escarba un poco más allá de esa coraza, se vería un diamante en bruto. Lo admiraba por esa dureza que mostraba, pero al mismo tiempo le molestaba.  _ _   
_ _ Cuando ambos lograron tomar la comida y repartirla entre la gente del ferry, Jet sintió una conexión, una especie de fuerza invisible y cálida que lo hacía querer estar al lado del muchacho con cicatriz, lo quería en su equipo, lo quería con él.  _

_ Asi que insistió en hablarle, en derribar esas barreras para que él también sintiera esa conexión, para que también sintiera esa fuerza que le hacía querer quedarse con él, sin embargo Lee, a pesar que mantenía silencio y escuchaba sus historias atentamente, nunca lo dejaba pasar más allá y romper esa coraza. _

_ Jet se sentía frustrado de ver tan pocos avances con el chico, por no decir nulos.  _

_ Smellerbee rodaba los ojos y murmuraba que si todas las noches hablaba del chico, debería casarse con él. Pero Jet se volteo con disgusto en su improvisada cama en el suelo del bote, no dejando que sus amigos vieran su rostro al sentir su corazón acelerarse ante la idea, por supuesto solo era eso, un mal entendido, buscaba aliados, no relaciones. Después de todo no había sentido algún aroma que lo caracterizaba como alfa u omega, solo un ligero toque a azucena panda, o jazmín, pero el anciano que acompañaba a lee desprendía un aroma parecido a la última e intuía que eran hojas de té que quedaba impregnada en sus ropas.  _

_   
_ _ Al ver las grandes paredes acercarse mas y mas, Jet sentía que su corazón saldría de su garganta, vomitando lo poco que comió ese día y mostrando debilidad a los otros refugiados en el ferry. Sentía que se acercaba a una prisión, a una con paredes más grandes de lo que realmente se veían a la distancia, no sentía que perteneciera aquí, pero estaba haciendo este sacrificio por Longshot y Smellerbee, se los debía por seguir a su lado.  _

_ Una respiración se contuvo a su lado, al voltear vio como Lee tensaba aún más los hombros y su mandíbula se apretaba.  _

_ Ah _

_ Lee se sentía igual que él.  _

Zuko agradeció a Jet el que trajera el té a la mesa, el príncipe había insistido en que la cena no era momento para hablar, y al parecer el grupo avatar estaba agradecido de tener una comida decente después de tanto tiempo de viaje sobre las aguas. El príncipe exiliado estaba acariciando su barriga mientras el resto recibía tazas con té de jazmín.

-Ey - llamo Jet cuando se sentó a su lado para posar una mano sobre la de Zuko que estaba sobre el bebe. El moreno le dio un beso. 

-Iugh - dijo Sokka ante la muestra de afecto- aun estoy comiendo ¿saben?

-Dejenlo - hablo Toph soplando el té y poniendo sus pies sobre la mesa- está celoso porque ustedes tienen una linda familia feliz. 

-¡No estoy celoso!

-Aja si, lo que digas. - a Jet le agrada la maestra tierra, así que no dejó de acariciar la panza de su pareja aun con los gestos de disgusto de Sokka. 

-Así que… - hablo Katara desviando la mirada- ¿cómo fue que… terminaron asi? ¿es decir ¿aquí?

jet miró a su pareja pidiendo permiso, el omega asintió. si querían ganarse su confianza tenían que ser sinceros, y si quería ver de nuevo a su tío debían decir toda la historia

-Nos conocimos en el ferry a Ba sing se - comenzó zuko- en ese tiempo tanto mi tío como yo estábamos huyendo de la nación del fuego, de mi hermana. Aún estaba en conflicto conmigo mismo, creyendo que no tenía honor al no poder capturarte.-empezó mirando al beta del aire-. Nos hicimos pasar por refugiados y conseguimos un trabajo al llegar a la ciudad. 

-Insisto que sin ustedes nadie hubiera conocido el buen té en esa apestosa ciudad.- dijo jet con la lengua afuera. 

-Yo aun no sé hacer té. 

-Pero aun así es delicioso, bebe. - zuko giro los ojos pero aun asi sonrio ante la confianza de jet, sin notar que el alfa hacía con un gesto al grupo de que “no, aun no aprende a hacer buen té”. Aang escondió una sonrisa. 

-Bueno… nos conocimos en el ferry, éramos… ¿amigos?

-yo tambien seguia… - hizo una pausa sin saber como poder explicarse- estaba arrepentido, pero no dejaba aun mi odio por los maestro fuego.-relato jeth, tomando un poco de te - intente hacer que se uniera a los freedom fighter - el alfa se rió de su propia idea en ese tiempo- era un estupido.

-eras?

-era, gracias - siguió relatando...

_ Jet vio a Lee y a su tío en el principio de la fila, recibiendo de vuelta los pasaportes para poder entrar a Ba sing se, y Jet se movía ansioso desesperando a sus dos amigos que lo miraban con una ceja alzada.  _

_ -Es perfecto. -murmuró con el corazón acelerado.  _

_ -¿Lee es perfecto para ti?- bromeó la chica del grupo, cruzándose de brazos, mirando a su líder.  _

_ -¿Que? - el calor en sus mejillas por supuesto era por un factor ajeno a él, no porque se sintiera avergonzado o algo, claro que no.- No, para el equipo, los freedom fighter necesitamos a alguien como él.- Smellerbee suspiró rodando los ojos. _

_ -Jet, ya dijo que no.  _

_ -¿Qué opinas tú, Longshot? - el beta con sombrero le envió una mirada significativa. _

_ -Respeto tu opinion, amigo.  _

_ Pero Jet aún no se rendía, sentía una extraña conexión invitarlo a ir a él, así que le pedía a Lee una última vez que se uniera él… a ellos, si, si, a ellos.  _

_ Una vez pasaron a la desagradable mujer que verificó sus papeles, Jet se sentía con ganas de correr al lado de Lee, pero se mantuvo en calma por su equipo.  _

_ Recibió una nueva negativa de parte del pálido chico cuando estaban hablando a solas, y no quiso admitir la decepción que cruzó como una dolorosa punzada en su corazón, no quería dejar de mirar al chico de la cicatriz, no quiso dejar escapar esa esperanza de que seguiría encontrándose quizás en la ciudad; quizás podrían salir… ser amigos y unirse a ellos, por supuesto.  _

_ Jet estiró la mano y sostuvo la manga de las ropas de Lee, impidiendo que se fuera, el chico con la cicatriz frunció el ceño.  _

_ -Ya dije que no. _

_ -¡Lo se! ¡lo se! - trago grueso e intentó mantener su sonrisa encantadora para poder tener la atención de Lee- pero, eso no es una negativa para que pueda seguir viendote ¿verdad? - el rostro serio desvió la mirada, mordiéndose los labios, Jet escuchó algo de un té frío a lo lejos y siguió esperando una negativa del otro que nunca llegó, y su corazón se calentó esperanzado, deseando poder tomar entre sus dedos la mano más fina del otro.  _

_ Por alguna razón, el destino o quien sabe, miró hacia el tío de Lee, Mushi, que sonrió en su dirección, y entonces lo noto, el té del viejo estaba caliente cuando se había quejado de lo frío que estaba hace unos instantes.  _

_ Eran maestros fuego.  _

_ Su corazón se rompió. _

_ Lee a sus ojos había cambiado, ya no era ese chico misterioso que se escondía bajo una dura coraza, sino ahora era un monstruo que vivía del fuego; el mismo monstruo que acabó con su aldea, el mismo tipo de monstruo que acabó con sus padres.  _

_ Soltó la manga como si literal lo quemara, un grito de atorado en su garganta.  _

_ -¿Jet? - el llamado del pálido chico lo hizo desviar la mirada y notar entonces aún más la cicatriz, una cicatriz echa con fuego: quizás practicando, quizás matando.  _

_ -¡Debo irme! - respondió más brusco de lo que le hubiera gustado, ignorando el gesto confuso y quizás algo triste del refugiado.  _

_ Se sentía caminar en automático, tenía la mente en blanco mirando a sus pies cuando estos avanzaban con el resto de su equipo y otros refugiados al tren que los movería al anillo inferior.  _

_ -Jet - llamó la beta, moviendo una mano frente al moreno- ¿sucedió algo? - la pregunta la escucho tan lejos.  _

_ -no, nada - y él respondió tan vacío, ni siquiera había una pizca de ira o rencor, solo el vacío en su interior al saber que Lee había mentido, que quizás no venía a refugiarse y a tener segundas oportunidades como ellos, sino a conquistar desde dentro. sino ¿Por qué otra razón estaría ahí?, rebajado al nivel de un refugiado ¿verdad? _

_ Consiguieron un departamento y jet a regañadientes empezó a buscar un empleo para ayudarlos a mantener el pequeño lugar donde se quedaban los tres, sin embargo de sentir la nada, empezó a sentir una llama ardiente de ira que crecía dentro en él, con el rostro melancólico de lee grabado en todo ese sentimiento.  _

_ Caminando después de uno de sus trabajos esporádicos fue que lo vio, con un delantal barriendo la calle, como si nunca en su vida hubiera tomado una maldita escoba para hacer algo tan simple como barrer. El freedom fighter se escabulló lo más cerca que pudo sin ser visto; lo vio refunfuñar, tirar la escoba y gritar algo dentro de esa tienda.  _

_ Si, Jet había cambiado, sino ahora mismo iría a matarlo, sin importar los sentimientos cálidos que pudieron acompañarlo cuando compartieron en el ferry. No, debía pensar en sus amigos, en los sacrificios que habían hecho para llegar hasta ahí, Jet buscaría una debilidad, un momento donde hicieron fuego control y entonces los delataría a las autoridades y que ellos se encargaran.  _

_ Ya no tendría que cargar con más muertes en sus manos.  _

_ La primera semana entre sus pequeños trabajos se escabullida para ver como el par trabaja en la tienda de té de pao, enterrando esos sentimientos entrañables al ver al otro chico ser tan torpe socialmente. siempre serie, siempre con el ceño fruncido y alerta. Jet gruño al sentir un picor en la parte baja de su estómago, con la emoción burbujeante de molestar al menor por ser tan estirado.  _

_ Lee de nuevo barría la entrada, esta vez más serio que enfadado y parecía dominar mejor la escoba, ambos notaron a una mujer con un bebe que no dejaba de llorar y pesadas bolsas en sus manos, Jet iba a yudar, pero Lee dejó la escoba, tomó las bolsas y así la mujer pudo calmar los llantos de la niña, el chico caminó unas cuantas, casas suficientes para encontrar al parecer el marido de la mujer (que parecía haber corrido después del trabajo al estar sudoroso y lleno de tierra) que con una reverencia agradeció el gesto de Lee, quien alguien demasiado tenso solo dio media vuelta para volver y entrar a la tienda de Pao.  _

_ ¿Quién rayos se pone nervioso por recibir un gracias? Jet rodó los ojos. _

_ En otra ocasión se acercó a mirar dentro de la tienda de té, por la rendija de la ventana. _

_ Lee terminaba de limpiar las mesas, y entonces escuchaba un poco de ruido en la parte de atrás de la tienda, saliendo un Mushi con una expresión triste mostrando las cuerdas de su delantal rotas, al parecer se estiraron demasiado, Lee bufo y se acercó detrás de la caja registradora para sacar un pequeño estuche de costura, se lo tendió a Mushi, quien trato por mas de 10 minutos, frente a la atenta y exasperada mirada del otro chico, insertar el hilo en la aguja, fallando por sus grandes dedos. Lee hizo un gesto dramático son sus dedos, como si fuera a explotar y echar fuego por la boca en cualquier momento.  _

_ Jet sonrío porque eso era lo que necesitaba, que se revelara que era un maestro fuego. _

_ Pero entonces tomó en sus manos los objetos de costura, el delantal de Mushi y con concentración (y quizás un poco de ira) empezó a coser, pinchándose los dedos cada cierto tiempo, rugiendo y refunfuñando cada vez que sus dedos sufrían su poca habilidad, aun asi termino de coser unas amarras más largas para el delantal de viejo. Jet debía decir que el resultado final fue un desastre, pero el viejo solo sonrió y se lo amarró como si fuera hecho de las mejores telas, Lee se dio media vuelta como si estuviera enfadado, pero noto entonces un ligero sonrojo en su mejilla sana, fue adorable. _

__

_ ¡¿Adorable?!  _

_ No, no puede ser ni adorable, ni tiernamente torpe; un tipo como él, que debe estar actuando porque sabe que los está observando, si debe ser eso, de otra manera estarían hablando de sus planes para dominar el reino tierra. _

__

_ Jet con confusión en su cabeza empezó a caminar lentamente hacia atrás, pero tropezó con unos jarrones viejos llamando la atención de los trabajadores de Pao, como pudo se subió por el borde de la casa junto a la tienda, hacia el tejado, mirando como el pálido chico se acercaba al callejón mirando a todas partes y volver a entrar.  _

_ Jet gruño al ver otra oportunidad perdida.  _

_ Esa noche antes que Mushi y Lee llegarán de la tienda de Pao, se adentro en su humilde departamento llevándose las rocas de chispa, para encender fuego, si podían hacer algo mínimo como eso será suficiente para poder delatarlos. Mushi buscó por todas partes, caminando hasta desaparecer de su campo de visión, dejando al ceñudo adolscente dentro del departamento. Desde esa distancia Jet pudo ver como por un instante se tocaba el borde de la cicatriz, el hombre llegó con una gran exclamación y entonces el chico guardó sus manos de vuelta entre sus brazos.  _

_ -Los vecinos fueron muy amables en prestarme sus piedras. - dijo el anciano con alegría y Jet guardó sus deseos de lanzar sus propias piedras y ver si podía darle a la cabeza canosa. _

  
  


_ Jet perdió la cuenta de cuantos días, o quizás ya semanas llevaba así.  _

_ -Gracias por la ayuda Jet - dijo el señor Pin después que lo ayudará a descargar pesados sacos de arroz. Por supuesto por una paga a cambio.  _

_ -Lo de siempre Pin - contestó después de recibir sus monedas, guardarlas en su pequeño saco y correr algunas calles más arriba para ir a la tienda de té y vigilar (no acosar como Smellerbee le gustaba decirle) al par de “refugiados” que trabajan con Pao. _

_ La estrategia de Jet esta vez fue de vigilar la parte trasera, quizás no hagan fuego control en las zonas más visibles y transitadas, pero definitivamente en cuanto ellos no estuvieran a plena vista lo harían, el moreno estaba seguro.  _

_ Se escuchó ruido en la parte trasera, saliendo Lee de la puerta, mirando por todas partes de manera sospechosa.  _

_ Lo tenía. _

_ Jet estaba seguro que lo tenía; el muchacho de la cicatriz tomó aire profundamente para luego soltarlo, había visto hacer eso de los maestros fuego antes de atacar, en cualquier momento haría fuego control. Jet lo sabía, tenía que serlo.  _

_ Entonces sacó de detrás de su espalda un pequeño cuenco, caminando unos pasos hasta el contenedor para guardar madera, entonces Jet vio como un gato-hurón salía desde atrás del contenedor para acercarse a Lee y recibir la comida dentro del cuenco.  _

_ Jet abrió la boca, no sabía si estaba sorprendido o frustrado.  _

_ Lee acarició nervioso el lomo del pequeño animalito, como si tuviera miedo de hacerle daño con sus manos.  _

_ -¡Lee! - llamó el tío- hay más clientes esperando para atenderlos - el viejo se asomó por la puerta y como si fuera un resorte se levantó de golpe y gruño en respuesta.  _

_ -¡No puedo salir a tomar aire por 5 minutos!- dijo con aire de reproche y jet pensó que solo era una tapadera para que no vieran su momento de ternura con el gatito que seguía comiendo moviendo su colita de un lado a otro.  _

_ Pobre bebe, seguramente no sabía que el cuenco tenía veneno o algo por el estilo, porque no veía lógico que solo quisiera alimentarlo. ¿verdad?  _

_ Más días pasaron, y Jet solo veía como el otro se forzaba a ser un trabajador de té, cuando en realidad el único momento donde relajaba sus hombros era cuando compartía con el pequeño gato, que seguía vivo de milagro, o era resistente al veneno. _

_ Jet se sentía frustrado y molesto consigo mismo por dudar, por pensar cada dia mas que debía mantener la boca cerrada, que quería acercarse al otro muchacho y envolverlo en sus brazos.  _

_ Estaba molesto por prácticamente esperar terminar cualquiera de sus trabajos esporádicos para poder ver al maestro fuego.  _

_ Había tenido suficiente de estos sentimientos tan confusos.  _

_ Debía enojarse, la ira era conocida y un sector familiar por donde podía defenderse, y él se defendería de esos monstruos, se defendería de esos sentimientos que solo hacían confundirlo y volverlo débil.  _

_ Debió ser su plan todo el tiempo, hacer que confiara para atacar por la espalda, como solo ellos sabían hacer.  _

_ -¡Jet! ¡dijiste que habías cambiado! ¡que empezariamos de nuevo! - lo regaño smellerbee después de unos días que Jet estaba volviendo de la tienda de té.  _

_ -¡He cambiado! - grito nervioso a sus amigos, bajo la mirada de las personas que seguían su camino por las calles del anillo inferior - ¡delatare que son maestros fuego y dejaré que las autoridades se encarguen! - la niña movió la cabeza decepcionada.  _

-No te creerán Jet ¡No tienes pruebas! - grito la chica con lágrimas de frustración en el borde de sus ojos.

-Son maestros fuego, y lo voy a demostrar. - negó con la cabeza enojado y triste por la actitud de sus compañeros, así que se alejó corriendo, buscando desesperadamente que pudieran creerle, ellos, las personas, la ciudad misma, de autoconvencerse que nada podría salir de sus deseos de tener al otro a su lado. 

-¡Jet por favor! - rogó por última vez Smellerbee siguiéndolo junto con Longshot hacia la tienda de té de Pao.

-¡Estoy harto de esperar! - dijo Jet con la frustración en la mirada, esa vigilancia solo había hecho que tuviera más sentimientos por Lee, sentimientos que no podía permitirse, sentimientos que lo hacen débil. 

_ Y entró a la tienda, gritando desde la entrada la verdadera naturaleza de los meseros, notando el brillo de reconocimiento en los ojos dorados y un brillo de algo más que no estaba dispuesto a conocer.  _

_ Tomó sus ganchos entre sus manos y los apuntó-  _

_ -¡Son maestros fuego! _

_ Entonces Lee con agilidad tomó las espadas gemelas del guardia, dando la pelea inició y lo último que recordaba de esa formidable pelea fue como era arrastrado por el Dai li, y los ojos dorados con más tristeza que nunca que lo siguieron hasta que su tío lo llevó nuevamente dentro de la tienda de té.  _

-Que romántico tener un hijo con quien intentó matarte una vez - dijo sokka con una risa. Katara le dio un codazo. 

-Bueno, fue al buscar pelea con Zuko que los Dai li me atraparon. 

-Smellerbee tenía razón esa vez- pensó la maestra agua- eso explica porque terminaste con el cerebro lavado bajo el lago laogai. 

-Me sentí culpable porque Jet en realidad decía la verdad y fue encarcelado por eso.- explicó el ex príncipe, mirando a la nada como si recordara algún momento en específico. 

-Intento matarte.- volvió a decir el dramático chico de la tribu agua. 

-En realidad quería mostrar que eran maestros fuego.-objeto el moreno, moviendo su "pasto" de arriba a abajo mientras hablaba. 

-Si. -Zuko acarició distraído su barriga - Pero no podía culpar su reacción, después de todo, no importaba que mis actos fueran para ayudar - mencionó el mega del fuego, tocando su cicatriz, recordando ese pueblo donde ayudó con su fuego control y aun asi fue rechazado.- solo verían a la nación del fuego y lo que hiciera no se vería sincero.- aang se sintió culpable, y recordando como hace algún tiempo tras ayudar al pequeño pueblo en medio del lago juzgaron las acciones de katara solo por ser un maestro agua, si ellos no hubieran estado ahi apoyandola, quizás y sus acciones no hubieran sido tomadas en cuenta y la juzgaron como un paria. Así que imagino a zuko, solo en un pueblo, ayudando y aun asi siendo juzgado solo por ser nacion del fuego.- Pensé durante mucho tiempo que no debía ser el único que fue tratado de esa manera, no todos los maestros fuego podían estar de acuerdo con el gobierno de mi padre, tal como mi tío o el maestro jeong jeong, y no es justo que solo por ser maestro fuego recibieran el trato de un criminal. 

-Cuando luchamos bajo el lago laogai nos quedamos con Smellerbee y Longshot a distraer al Dai li. - Jet se quitó su trigo de la boca, para seguir la línea del relato-.long feng estuvo a punto de hacerme daño de muerte, si no fuera porque zuko logró ayudarme, al unirse a la pelea nos permitió lograr escapar. 

_ El espíritu azul se precipitó con sigilo a través de los túneles del lago laogai, esquivando a los agentes cada vez que podía escuchar acercarse. Si algo había servido que su fuego control llegara tarde, era precisamente el entrenar su habilidad con la espada y la agilidad de la que podía lucir en momentos así.  _

_ Camino por entre los túneles, escuchado a través de las puertas que estaban en uno de los pasillos, cuando el ruido de gruesas cadenas y un gran gruñido fue suficiente para ir a ver del otro lado de una de las puertas de roca , y se aventuró a abrir encontrándose con el bisonte perdido del maestro aire.  _

_ ¡Por fin!  _

_ ¡Por fin podría atrapar al avatar en sus manos!  _

_ ¡Por fin su padre estaría orgulloso!  _

_ ¡podría volver a casa! _

_ La puerta se abrió y entonces se puso en guardia con un movimiento de sus espadas, preparado para los agentes Dai li o incluso el avatar, pero solo estaba… _

_ -Tio. _

_ -¡Oh! el espíritu azul - dijo con ironía cruzándose de brazos- me pregunto quién estará tras la máscara - se tocó la barba espesa al mirar al chico frente a él, que solo suspiro y se quitó la máscara.  _

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo -camino mientras hablaba, buscando hacer recapacitar a su adorado sobrino- ¿Qué pretendes hacer ahora que encontrase al bisonte del avatar? ¿Encerrarlo en nuestra casa nueva? - Zuko desvió la mirada al tener a su tío a unos pasos de distancia- ¿los esperamos con una taza de té? - el tono se hizo más grave, se notó más su naturaleza de alfa. 

-Primero me lo llevaré - miro al bisonte ya que era más fácil que enfrentar el enfado de su tío. 

-¡¿Y después que?! - se llevó la mano al ceño, gesticulando para regañarlo como si fuera un niño de 5 años- ¡tú nunca piensas antes de actuar! ¡Esto es exactamente lo que pasó cuando capturaste al avatar en el polo norte! - lo regañó duramente, sin dejar de mirar esos ojos dorados - ¡lo atrapaste pero no tenías a donde dirigirte! 

-¡Se me habría ocurrido algo! 

-¡NO! - el rugido del alfa pudo resonar por las paredes, haciéndolo estremecer- ¡si sus amigos no te hubieran encontrado no habría sabido qué hacer! - el ex príncipe cerró los ojos un segundo para darse fuerzas y enfrentar a su tío Iroh. 

-¡Conozco muy bien mi destino!

-¿Es ese tu destino? o ¿Es el destino que alguien más ha tratado de imponerte? 

-¡Basta tío! - se volteo, mirando a la asustada criatura, sin poder soportar la decepción en los ojos de su familiar- ¡es algo que tengo que hacer! 

-¡Te lo ruego principe zuko! ¡Es hora que mires en tu interior y empieces a hacerte estas dos grandes preguntas! ¿Quién eres? y ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?

_ Zuko grito molesto, asustado y frustrado.  _

_ ¡¿Por qué debía dudar tanto?! _

_ ¡¿Por qué no podía estar seguro de sus acciones como el general Zhao?! _

_ ¿como su padre?  _

_ ¿como Azula?  _

_ Sentía un ardor en los ojos, incapaz de llorar de sentir desprecio hacia sí mismo. Aun así, la mano de su tío le trajo un poco de desazón y calidez.  _

_ -Te amo como a un hijo - dijo despacio el anciano, sintiendo los temblores de la lucha interna de zuko- no quiero que salgas lastimado nunca más. Quiero protegerte, pero no puedo decidir por ti lo que tu quieras para tu vida.  _

_ Zuko se levantó, pensando que desde antes de ser un traidor, de antes de ser desterrado, desde antes incluso del agni kai… su tío estaba a su lado, dejando su propia felicidad para asegurar su bienestar. Lo veía ahora, su tío lo amaba y se preocupaba por él, no buscaba humillarlo o dejarle una cicatriz.  _

_ Tomó ambas espadas y golpeó las cadenas, haciendo gritar al gran animal. _

_ -shhh - dijo tranquilizó el príncipe exiliado- te sacare de aqui.  _

_ Al caer la última cadena de sus patas, el animal lo miró como si lo reconociera por primera vez, le dio una lamida inesperada.  _

_ -Te esta agradecido - dijo su tío con orgullo.  _

_ -Vete - dijo con enojo - antes que me arrepienta y quiera capturarte de nuevo.  _

_ Entonces el animal emprendió vuelo, creando una salida por arriba, gruñendo una última vez antes de desaparecer.  _

_ -Debemos irnos - dijo Iroh abriendo la puerta, ambos adentrándose por los pasillos Dai li.  _

_ -Deben irse - esa voz lo hizo detenerse - Long feng escapara si no se van ahora, nosotros nos quedaremos - estaban cerca, más cerca de lo que creía, era el alfa del ferry, Jet.  _

-¿Zuko? - una fuerza invisible lo hizo correr en esa dirección, llegando para ver como el avatar se iba junto a sus amigos, dejando a Jet con los freedom fighter luchando contra el Dai li. Uno de los agentes iba a llegar a Jet por la espalda, ni Longshot ni Smellerbee llegarian a tiempo, entonces Zuko corrió utilizando sus espadas para acabar con los guantes de piedra antes de que alcanzaran al alfa. 

-lee - murmuro sin aliento, reconociendo el aroma de azucena panda que caracterizaba al chico del té, como si no pudiera creer que estuviera ayudando, como si fuera una alucinación. 

_ El ex príncipe se unió a la lucha, enmascarado, disfrutando de descargar sus frustraciones con los maestros tierra y no queriendo reconocer ese sentimiento de pertenencia al luchar codo a codo con el moreno, de predecir y coordinarse como si hubieran luchado juntos toda la vida.  _

_ En menos de lo que los mismos agentes Dai li esperaban, ya estaban derrotados en el suelo.  _

_ -Jet - long feng apareció por debajo de la tierra, hasta quedar frente al moreno que corría con ferocidad para atacar.- el rey tierra te invita al lago laogai, _

_ -Será todo un honor - entonces el moreno empieza a atacar, dispersando sus feromonas alfa para doblegarlo, no solo a sus compañeros también a él, con la máscara del espiritu azul y como esa vez en la tienda de té de Pao, se baten en un duelo parejo, pero zuko no podía lastimarlo, no cuando jet no era el mismo y solo era manipulado por Long feng. _

-¡Jet! - lo llamo esquivando las espadas gancho - ¡debes reaccionar! ¡Nos conocimos en el ferry! ¡Soy Lee! - de algún modo Jet lo rodeo con las espadas,a trayéndolo a su cuerpo, amenazando con cualquier movimiento partirlo en dos, el instinto le hizo soltar feromonas omegas inconscientemente- Eres el líder de los freedom fighter - el maestro fuego frunció el ceño, sin saber como poder actuar - ¡Jet! - entonces los ojos del nombrado brillaron en reconocimiento. 

-Long feng - grito lanzando una espada hacia el hombre de la trenza, y sosteniendo la cintura del maestro fuego, pero el jefe de los dai li ya había contraatacado cuando la espada golpeó la pared. Zuko se interpone en un movimiento frente a Jet, pero unas llamas hacia Long feng impidió seguir con su ataque y la gran piedra destinada a chocar contra ellos se detuvo a unos centímetros. 

-¡Tio! - grito Zuko, viendo que a pesar que iroh fue quien lanzó las llamas, long feng hizo tierra control para impulsarse hacia arriba y escapar por una alcantarilla varios metros sobre la pared y correr sin mirar atrás. 

-¡No tenemos tiempo! - grito Iroh, tomando a los otros chicos empujándolo a la salida- ¡debemos irnos! - y así corrieron todos, sabiendo que el avatar ya estaba fuera con sus amigos, no había nada que le impidiera irse de ese maldito lugar. 

_ El sol los recibió al abandonar los túneles, zuko mirando la máscara que lo ayudó a mantener su identidad por mucho tiempo. Su tío le tomó del hombro.  _

_ -Es hora de dejarlo ir - dijo su tío, y Zuko lanzó la máscara al mar, empezando a caminar lejos del lago.  _

_ -¡Lee! - llamó jet y el omega se tenso, incapaz de voltear para encontrar nuevamente los ojos llenos de rencor en quien pensó podría ser su amigo. - eres un maestro fuego.  _

_ Claro, solo eso importaba, solo eso es lo que siempre ha importado. Zuko no dijo nada y siguió caminando al lado de Iroh.  _

_ -Gracias. - Cuando miro atrás, los freedom fighters ya estaban alejándose corriendo.  _

_ -Hiciste lo correcto sobrino - dijo Iroh, pero él solo podía mirar en la dirección que se fue Jet, junto con el aroma de petricor y brasas distintivo del moreno. _

-Fue cuando rescataste a Appa -recordó el avatar con interés aliviado- tu tío nos contó que fuiste tu quien lo hizo bajo el lago laogai. 

-Confieso que… por un momento pensé que si tenía al bisonte con migo lograría tener al avatar para capturarlo- noto como el grupo se tenso- pero… no sería lo correcto. Mi tio me ayudo a ver que sin importar que te capturara no habría honor en mis acciones. Libere al bisonte y con eso liberaba también mi deseo de capturarte.- Jet le apretó el hombro y le dio un beso en la cien- pensé que jet intentaría matarme otra vez- dijo con una sonrisa y jet se sonrojo.

-bueno… ya había visto con mis propios ojos que los malos estaban en todas las naciones, no solo en… bueno, la nacion del fuego. si solo me empeñaba en odiar a los maestros fuegos, no vería que depende de las personas elegir nuestro propio destino. Ese odio me quitara la vida algun dia - se volteo para mirar al equipo avatar lleno de seguridad- a pesar de que intente delatar a zuko aun así fue a salvarme. 

-Aww - Katara no puedo evitar conmoverse- ya sentías que tenías una conexión alfa- omega?

-Diablos, no - Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Jet solo nos miró antes de irse por su propio camino. Tio y yo volvimos a casa pero me dio una gran fiebre, antes de poder cambiarlo al anillo interior por su nueva tienda de té.-Jet estaba acariciando la parte de atrás de su cabello lacio, mandando una sensación agradable, y estaba a punto de ronronear vergonzosamente frente al equipo avatar, zuko le apretó la mejilla, amaba a ese afla, pero detestaba cuando le gustaba avergonzarlo en público.- Entonces al cambiarnos jet iba todos los días a la tienda. 

-Tétrico. -Respondió toph con una risa. 

-Oh! vamos! - dijo jet- te gusta, admitelo. 

-No, era tétrico. 

-Estaba buscando cortejarte. 

-Un pésimo trabajo- dijo al alfa maestra tierra y con el asentimiento del grupo. 

-Había tenido mis dudas, y necesitaba ver con mis propios ojos que a pesar de ser maestros fuegos no harían daño, sobretodo después de ayudarnos allá abajo y liberar a Appa. 

_ Zuko de algún modo, después de tan intensa fiebre, por fin podía sentirse más ligero y limpio. Le sonrió a su tío queriendo demostrar lo agradecido que estaba por no abandonarlo cuando se había perdido en el camino.  _

_ Su tío estaba ansioso de poder abrir su nueva tienda de té, y aunque a zuko realmente no le agradara la idea, quería hacer un esfuerzo por su tío esta vez y las que vinieran después para poder compensar todo su apoyo.  _

_ -Vamos sobrino, a abrir la tienda. - no pudo evitar sonreírle al viejo, se veía tan pleno con su tienda de té y tan feliz, como si nunca hubieran estado en el mar por 3 años buscando recuperar su honor. Ese pensamiento le hizo bajar un poco la mirada.  _

_ No, no debía pensar negativamente, debía ser feliz y ayudar a su tío en su sueño.  _

_ -Estoy feliz por ti tío. - mencionó con toda la sinceridad que pudo.  _

_ -Gracias por estar aquí y compartir este día conmigo. - un calor se instaló en su pecho ante esas palabras, no pudo evitar abrazarlo.  _

-Iré a atender algunos clientes.

-¡Si! - dijo entusiasmado - ¡vamos a hacer te! - Zuko le dedicó una sonrisa una última vez antes de empezar a atender las mesas.

_ De verdad quería cambiar y sonreír para cuando atendiera las mesas, pero al parecer sonreír no era lo suyo y solo parecía espantar a los clientes, era eso o miraban de más la cicatriz que cubría una parte de su rostro.  _

_ Bien, dijo que haría un esfuerzo por el tío, pero era más difícil de lo que pensó.  _

_ -Por aquí - escucho a alguien llamarlo- un té de oh long - suko asintió anotando en un pequeña libreta antes de mirar y sentir un vuelco en el corazón, al levantar la mirada se topó con el rostro algo serio de Jet, que estaba sentado en una de las mesas. _

_ Zuko pensó que lo mejor era fingir demencia.  _

_ -s-si - le hubiera gustado que su voz no saliera tan forzada como lo hizo, pero no quería que Jet volviera a atacarlos, sobretodo ahora que su tío estaba empezando a ser tan feliz. - tío - dijo Zuko en cuanto fue a la cocina a comentarle que el alfa estaba sentado en una de las mesas.- estaremos atentos esta vez, y lo arrestaron antes, no debería volver a buscar pelea.- Iroh miro hacia las mesas de té, notando a jet qe miraba de reojo a su sobrino.  _

_ El anciano sonrió con misterio, recordando a Jin.  _

_ -descuida mi sobrino, creo que está aquí para otro tipo de encuentro. - Zuko levantó la ceja sin entender, y solo chistó, buscando atender a los clientes e ignorar el escalofrío que la mirada de Jet le causaba.  _

_ En un momento del mediodía el moreno se acercó a la caja, donde efectivamente se encontraba Zuko recibiendo el pago de unos clientes que se retiraron satisfechos, incómodo y con notable nerviosismo se puso frente Zuko, quien tenso como una tabla no le apartaba la mirada. _

_ -Qui-quizás… agregar unos pastelillos no les vendría mal… - zuko frunció el ceño interrogante.  _

_ -¡Es una gran idea! - el corazón de ambos chicos saltó cuando “Mushi” apareció detrás de su sobrino abrazandole los hombros.- ¡podríamos empezar a agregarlos la próxima semana! ¡buscare recetas! ¿Qué dices Lee? - zuko por un momento se perdió, no recordando que él era Lee en esa ciudad amurallada.  _

-Humm ¿si?

-Excelente -Iroh sonrió a Jet, que no dejaba de estar tenso frente a los hombres- gracias por la idea Jet. Ahora Lee - zuko lo miró - recibe el dinero de este buen chico, yo volveré a la cocina- 

-“Claro” - pensó Zuko- '`buen chico”- y así se retiró dejándolos en un silencio incómodo y tenso. 

-Así que… - saca unas monedas y se las entrega al pálido chico- el té… estaba bueno. 

-He… si.

-Si bueno… - Zuko suspiro, no dispuesto a arruinar el ambiente de un buen primer día en el Dragon jasmine, así que si Jet tramaba algo prefería hacerlo pronto y terminar con el asunto. 

-¿Que quieres Jet? - el otro se rascó detrás de la cabeza y frunció los labios pensando.

-Estuvo delicioso.- y se dio media vuelta y salió del local, entonces zuko se dio cuenta que estaba reteniendo el aire. 

_ Pasó un día o dos antes de que Jet volviera, y como el otro día solo se sentó a pedir un té, esta vez de jazmín, mientras observaba a Zuko trabajar, haciéndolo sentir incómodo cada vez que tenía que pagar por el té.  _

_ -Hey - saludo jet esta vez cuando se sentó a pedir un té, más cerca de la cocina. zuko pensando que era para ver si en algún momento usaban fuego control. _

_ -¿Qué quieres? - gruño en respuesta mientras dejaba la taza con delicadeza, no podía romper sus propias tazas, no le importaba las de pago, aunque salieran de su paga, pero estas tasas eran del tío, no iba a romper o trizar las preciadas tazas del tío.  _

-¿A que hora estas libre?

-No voy a pelear contigo, Jet - entonces el moreno se mostró sorprendido. 

-¿Que? ¡no! ¡no, no! lo que quiero decir... - se aclaró la garganta, dejando salir el aroma de petricor con un toque de nerviosismo impregnado en el, Zuko arrugó la nariz no queriendo pensar lo agradable que era ese aroma.- ejem, quería decir si te gustaría pasear, solo pasear. 

-No. 

-¡Oh vamos lee! 

-Dije que no jet - y se retiró a la cocina donde su tío solo se reía. 

_ Jet empezó a ir todos los días al dragón jazmine, a veces a hablar de sus trabajos, o solo a mirarlo trabajar. Zuko se sentía raro en su presencia, no queriendo confiar o dejar de estar atento con quien ya los había atacado una vez, no quería pensar qué haría si de casualidad descubre su pasado.  _

_ -¿No tienes trabajo que hacer? - dijo zuko cruzando los brazos frente a un jet que comía un pastelito de limón junto a su té.  _

_ -¿Por qué crees que tengo dinero para comprar té? ¿En esta zona tan alta de la ciudad? - dijo con la nariz fruncida, como si solo la diferencia entre los anillos le hiciera sentir un sabor amargo. _

_ Zuko una vez más se dedicó a trabajar, mirando como a veces por arriba de las calles volaba el avatar junto a su mono, lemur, murciélago, lo que fuera, y solo siendo notado por la veloz sombra que pasaba sobre los tejados. El príncipe exiliado no podía encontrar el deseo de capturarlo en su interior, pero tampoco el deseo de vivir por siempre en esa ciudad.  _

_ Su cabello es más largo, idea inequívoca que el tiempo no se detenía para él, ni la popularidad del dragón jazmine.  _

_ A veces en la noche no podía evitar que después de una larga jornada de trabajo se subiera al techo, mirando las estrellas y el horizonte de esas paredes, añorando quizás algún día volver a casa, a su patria, no fingir que no era un maestro fuego y poder doblarse con tranquilidad.  _

_ Hoy era una de esas noches, suspirando al universo que al parecer nunca sería misericordioso con el.  _

_ Quizás y ese era su destino, que su llama interior lentamente se apague para nunca poder despertar de nuevo, después de todo ya era una “suerte” que hubiera nacido. Oculto el rostro entre sus rodillas, queriendo alejar esos pensamientos para poder bajar y sonreírle al tío, a su amado tío que ha sacrificado tanto para poder ser feliz con su tienda de té, y sin doblarse, y formando una vida con una identidad que nunca fue suya.  _

_ -Hey - al otro dia Jet volvía como siempre, cada vez más confiado, cada vez más sonriente, con el cabello mas largo y más rebelde también. Pero esta vez no tenía tiempo para aguantar lo que sea que planea Jet, así que solo suspiro, dispuesto a no caer en su juego esta vez.  _

_ -¿que vas a pedir? - hablo lo más formal que pudo, logrando que la sonrisa de Jet vacilara.  _

-Un té de camelia sinensis - Zuko asintió y se fue, ignorando la mirada que parecía quemarle la nuca ¡ha! ¡que irónico sentir la mirada de jet que le quemaban como el fuego cuando él mismo odiaba a toda su nación y lo que significaba, incluido él. 

_ La tarde pasó, y ya era entrada la tarde cuando se estaba ocupando de limpiar las mesas. su cabello le molestaba así que trató de hacer una pequeña cola con una cinta que traía en su bolsillo, pero nunca fue diestro para esas cosas, así que falló en cada intento, haciéndolo enojar más.  _

_ -Déjame ayudarte - dijo jet que estaba apoyado en la puerta, junto a las mesas con las sillas arriba indicando que estaba cerrado. _

_ -¿Para que me cortes la garganta? - gruño Zuko como un animal herido, alejándose de Jet, que parecía dudar, pero solo puso uno de esos palillos de hierba en su boca y desvió la mirada.  _

-Mira… Lee… quería agradecerte.

-¿Que? - por Agni, ¿estaba enfermo otra vez? su corazón empezó a latir como loco. 

-yo… estaba equivocado - se acercó con cautela, con miedo de romper lo que sea que se estuviera formando en el ambiente- me salvaste la vida. - Zuko gruño, desviando la mirada.

-Solo estabas en el camino- Jet sonrió. 

-Eres un pésimo mentiroso - Zuko se crispó y enfrentó a jet con enojo. 

-¡¿Qué importa?! ¡no se que es lo que quieres! - explotó, sin darse cuenta que a medida que se acercaba enojado a Jet las luces tintineaban al exponer sus emociones- ¡vienes aquí tomando te, hablándome, fingiendo que somos amigos! ¡cuando lo único que quieres es encontrar un motivo para delatarnos a mi tío y a mi! ¡Me odias cuando ni siquiera me conoces! - entonces bajó la voz, sin darse cuenta que se había acercado lo suficiente como para sentir el aroma del alfa.- me odias cuando solo había querido ayudar… como todos. Siempre que trato de hacer algo bueno explota en mi cara, como todo lo que hago, como todo lo que trato de hacer. - cerró los ojos con fuerza, dándose la vuelta no dispuesto a enfrentar al luchador de la libertad, no hoy, no mañana, ni nunca. 

-No te odio - Zuko se detuvo sin voltear.- fue un error… nunca mentí cuando dije que llegue a Ba sing se en busca de una segunda oportunidad y querer cambiar.- sintió a Jet tragar duro- no estoy orgulloso de algunas cosas que hice en mi pasado, y volví a cometer el error contigo cuando te juzgue sin conocerte - sintió la mano de Jet tomar la manga de su traje, sin tocarlo realmente, no queriendo invadir su espacio, al igual que esa vez al llegar a la ciudad.- no me importa que seas un maestro fuego - Zuko se dio la vuelta alarmado, sólo para encontrar la mirada cansada del otro, como si llevara años de penas y dolor- ya no me importa de donde seas, eres bueno - un nudo bajo por la garganta de Zuko, porque el sabia que no lo era, no podía serlo.- eres diferente, y de verdad quiero conocerte. ser amigos. ¿que dices lee?

_ Zuko mantuvo silencio, con ganas de explotar todo, quemar la casa del té, quemar la ciudad y gritar todo lo que tenía atorado en su garganta, quería confiar, pero… _

_ \- Mi nombre no es Lee - susurro bajito.  _

_ \- Y el mio no es Jet - susurro igual de bajito, haciendo que zuko lo viera con asombro, mientras él soltaba una pequeña risa.  _

_ Los hombros de Zuko se relajaron.  _

\- Espera - dijo Sokka con un gesto de su mano- ¿no te llamas Jet? - la cara de asombro del equipo no podía dejar de dar gracia al líder de los freedom fighter. 

\- Pero lo llamaste cuando llegamos aquí - dijo Aang tomando su calva- estoy confundido. 

\- Aún es una costumbre llamarlo así - mencionó Zuko.

\- ¡¿Entonces cómo rayos te llamas?! - grito escandalizado Sokka, con la confusión escrita en todo el rostro. Dramático.

jet miro a zuko, y solo pudo reír al recordar cómo se comportaban en el dragon jazmine. 

\- Mi nombre de nacimiento es Fan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les gustara este capitulo, estoy emocionada escribiendo muchos fanfics de esta pareja, que aunque se no es muy popular, me gusta mucho como para cooperar con las pocas historias que hay de ellos.


End file.
